My Eyes Burn
by RehabReject
Summary: Seth and Summer’s relationship takes a turn for the worse, causing both of them to have regrets and second thoughts. SongFic OneShot


**Title: **My Eyes Burn

**Author: **ME…RehabReject

**Summery:** Seth and Summer's relationship takes a turn for the worse, causing both of them to have regrets and second thoughts. Songfic to Matchbook Romance's "My Eyes Burn". Okay so this might be confusing to read, it bounces back and forth from Summer to Seth, Summer to Seth, Summer to Seth. I tried to make it seperated, so if it does get confusing I'll say sorry in advance. This is a oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the O.C. or the lyrics to the song those are owned by Matchbook Romance.

_My eyes burn from these tears_

Summer Roberts wiped at her eyes, trying hard not to burst out in tears. She was supposed to be the girl who had a cold heart, the one who would show every emotion except for sadness. Usually instead of crawling under the covers when she was sad she would turn it into anger, kicking and screaming, yelling and throwing things. A good portion of the people that she was friends with had seen her furious and ecstatic, but never had anyone except for Marissa seen her cry. Especially over something as stupid as this.

_You think you'd learn over these years_

To her it didn't seem stupid, but to everyone around her, it did. Going out with the school geek wasn't the best thing to do to your reputation. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but now the occasional insult would be hurled at her, all because of who she was dating. Usually when you are part of the group of girls that rule the school you go out with the guys who were involved in sports and went to the coolest parties, not the kid who was into comic books and talked to a plastic horse. It was going against everything that Summer had been taught in her years at school.

_Good things won't last forever_

She should have known that it wouldn't have lasted. Nothing good ever did for her. When her family life seemed perfect her mother packed up and left, without uttering a word about it to Summer. Now she had made a huge problem and broken up with the only person in the world that understood her. The only person that could make her feel like she actually had someone to love her, someone to talk to, someone who could just be her rock to lean on. But Summer Roberts believed that she was cursed, she had broken up with him because she knew that sooner or later it would turn sour because of her.

_So what the hell am I supposed to do_

Seth Cohen stared at the TV screen, looking at it but not paying any bit of attention. Summer had just broken up with him, shattering his heart into a million tiny pieces. When she had whispered to him, so quietly that he could barely hear, that she felt that it was better if the broke up his heart had felt like it had stopped. It had been as if Summer ripped his heart out of his body and crushed it to pieces under her high-heeled shoe, and he had just stood there and watched it happen. He didn't know what he was going to do come Monday, when he would have to face her again.

_You only wanted the things that I couldn't give to you_

Seth knew that it wouldn't have lasted; he had seen it in Summer's eyes that she was slightly embarrassed of him. She was the popular girl, the girl everyone envied. The girl with the mean attitude and cold heart, but he had seen the happy, giddy Summer Roberts. He had seen that thick layer of ice slowly melt off of her heart, baring nothing but the true Summer for him to get to know. He knew right from the start that Summer wanted to change him, but he refused to turn to putty in her hands. He had never let her mould him into the guy that she would usually go for, something that he was beginning to regret. Because maybe if he had of, they would still be together.

_And you had it all anyway_

But then again, Summer didn't really need to change him; she could have just dropped his sorry ass long ago. Or hey, she could of just not have gone out with him in the first place. Then he wouldn't be here, feeling like a train had just hit him, when in reality he had just been dumped. She could have had her pick of anyone in Newport. She had the looks, the money, and the attitude. But when she had chosen him, Seth felt special. But now he saw through that façade, he was just another boy to drag along. Just another ordinary boy.

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

Summer wanted to be able to reach out and touch Seth again. She wanted feel his arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug. She wanted to feel the touch of his lips on hers. She wanted to sit around and talk to him. Summer wanted to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and glue them back together. She wanted to be able to call Seth her own again. Summer stared in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot and her make-up was running down her face along with shiny wet tears. She wanted to erase this stupid mistake that she made.

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

Seth looked out his bedroom window; the sun shone brightly making the world seem perfect. Seth threw himself back onto his bed knowing that for him nothing would be perfect ever again. At least not without Summer. A part of him wanted Summer to experience the pain that he was going through. But another part of him wanted to take her into his arms and bury his head in her hair. That part of him wanted to try and get her back, even if that would be extremely difficult.

_Tell me I'm wrong when I say_

Seth wished that she would have just told him why she wanted to break-up, instead of going on with this whole "I just think its better this way" bullshit. She could have just come out and told him that she thought he was weird, ruining her social life, fucked-up in the head. And he would have taken it all in, it would have still hurt him but he at least could have had some answers. Seth would have been able to accept it better if there had been answers. But Summer decided, for once, to keep quiet about why and make him think.

_I can't expect you to spend forever with me_

When Seth was younger and had first developed a crush on that brown-haired girl he had often dreamt of them getting married and having a perfect life together. Hell he had drawn pictures of what their house would look like, family portraits of them and their children. He would tell himself that he would make it come true. And when he and Summer had started dating that dream had started to come true. Seth actually believed that it would happen. He wanted that perfect house with the white picket fence and Summer as his wife, but now that dream seemed extremely childish and so far-fetched.

_I live for that single moment_

After weighing out the negatives and positives about this break-up Seth found out that not everything about it was bad. He now didn't have to spend his whole life waiting for her to phone. He didn't have to constantly have her on his mind, waiting for school to end so he could run to her and kiss her. He didn't have to do a lot of things now that they were not together. Seth leaned back against his pillow and smiled slightly. He could get used to life without Summer, he had lived without her for many years before this.

_I take back everything I've said_

Summer on the other hand hated how this was making her feel. She thought that she would feel better without having to worry about fucking everything up between the two of them. But she felt empty and cold. Not even cuddled under thick layers of blankets did she feel warm. In her mind she replayed the conversation between her and Seth that had taken place hours earlier. She wanted to go back and erase it all, and replace those words with 'I love you' and kisses. But that was impossible to turn back time and redo what had been done.

_You wore those words on your lips_

Summer closed her eyes and all she saw was Seth's hurt expression as she had left his room. She felt like some kind of demented monster for how she had made him feel. She just hoped that he didn't feel half as bad as she felt. Summer didn't think that she deserved Seth to mope about her. She had been the demon that had broken his heart, why should he have to suffer for something that she had done to him. She took a deep breath and continued to wish that she could be given the gift to turn back time, but this once. But no one was answering her prayers because she still was lying in her bed…alone.

_As if they meant anything anyway_

Summer grabbed her cell phone and started to dial his number. She wanted to tell him that she takes it all back. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him again. She paused for a moment and then continued dialling his number. It rang and rang and rang no answer. Summer licked her lips and tasted the salty taste of fresh tears. Summer Roberts the girl who never showed sadness had cried enough tears this night then she had in her whole life. Summer Roberts ice heart was slowly but surely melting.

_Sometimes I feel I could drop off the face of the earth_

Seth shook his head, what was he kidding himself, he couldn't just forget about Summer this easily. His smile was replaced with a frown and the thoughts in his head turned back into mourning for the girl he lost. He shut off his bedroom light and yanked the covers roughly over his head. Blocking the outside world from seeing him in this state. Tears started to fall out of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

_It seems I do more harm than good_

Summer kept mentally kicking herself, blaming her damn curse for why this happened. Because now she truly knew that the curse was real and she didn't have the ability to ever make things right, only wrong. She went into the bathroom and washed off the ruined make-up and tear tracks and just stared at herself. She stood there for a few moments before she sank to the ground, putting her head in her arms and crying softly.

_And I don't know if it's worth me loosing sleep over this_

Both Seth and Summer tossed and turned in their beds, thinking about one another. They tried countless times to fall asleep but whenever they closed their eyes they just saw each other. They both couldn't get the other's face out of their heads. As hard as they tried, the image was burned permanently into their minds. A wound that would never fully heal.

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_Tell me I'm wrong when I say it_

_I can't expect you to stay forever with me_

_I live for the single moment_

_So take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

Seth and Summer became those people who just wave and mutter hi when they saw each other in the hallway. Both of them knew that they wanted the other one but they both were too proud to admit it to anyone besides themselves. They both moved on in their lives. And as hard as it was for them to see the other with someone else it was life and they just had to learn to accept that. Seth and Summer kept their love for each other a hidden thing, something that was tucked deep inside their hearts. Eventually it started to go away. It never fully went away but piece by piece it grew smaller making everything not so hard. Seth and Summer eventually gave up their pride and became friends once again. But never were they Seth and Summer-the couple, ever again.

**WOW! I haven't written anything for awhile. So I don't know how great this is or anything. I was just listening to the song and reading the lyrics and I had the sudden impulse to write a story. I think it turned out okay but thats just me. And for anyone who read "Church On Sunday" I'll be posting a really short ending chapter sometime soon. Its all wrote up but I'm just to lazy to post it.**


End file.
